Sementara Waktu
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kenapa kita tidak berpisah dulu untuk sementara waktu, Keiji? / Avatar by @oioi138. [#30DaySmutChallenge09] [#KurooAkaWeek - Day 5: Helpless]


**Haikyuu** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

[#KurooAkaWeek – Day 5: Helpless]

[#30DaySmutChallenge 09 – After A Fight]

 **SEMENTARA WAKTU** oleh **Kenzeira**

* * *

Pertengkaran kecil kadang terjadi.

Tak peduli setelah sekian tahun tinggal bersama, selalu, selalu ada saja yang menjadi kerikil dalam perjalanan hidup mereka dalam menjalin hubungan—tapi, apa pun itu, suatu masalah ada untuk diselesaikan, kecil atau besar, asalkan kebersamaan tetap terjalin. Seharusnya. Hanya, masalah kali ini tidak sesederhana perbedaan pendapat mengenai warna sofa yang hendak dibeli, atau model sepatu, atau menu makan malam. Salah satu di antara mereka, menaruh rasa bosan; bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang berarti selain hari yang terus berganti tanpa meninggalkan jejak berharga.

"Kenapa kita tidak berpisah dulu untuk sementara waktu, Keiji?"

 _Sementara waktu itu sampai berapa lama?_

Akaashi menunduk, mencoba fokus pada es krim vanila yang berada dalam genggamannya—mengaduk-aduk, mencair, dingin. Kuroo di sampingnya, menanti jawaban, tak peduli pada acara televisi yang menyala entah menayangkan apa. Akaashi menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, padahal sudah dibasahi berkali-kali dengan sesendok es krim. Apa kau sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku, bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mampu melayangkan tanya. Ia tak mampu mendengar kemungkinan jawabannya.

"Tidakkah kau bosan?"

 _Tidak, Tetsuro-san, tidak. Hanya kau yang merasa bosan._

"Kalau itu yang kau mau."

Tangan Kuroo menyentuh ujung dagu Akaashi, menariknya. Kuroo tidak pernah suka jika ia bicara tanpa menatap matanya—kau tidak sedang mencoba menghindariku, kan, Keiji; ucap Kuroo suatu hari. Akaashi tak bisa memperlihatkan raut mukanya sekarang ini, terlebih ketika kecupan hangat mendarat pahit di permukaan bibirnya (ya, ya, pahit yang sangat pahit, sesaat ia merasa itu adalah kecupan terakhir dari Kuroo).

"Kau tidak perlu meninggalkan apartemen ini, Keiji. Biar aku saja. Besok pagi aku akan mulai mengepak pakaian dan barang-barang penting."

Akaashi menggigit bibir. Ujung jari-jemari dimainkan; ragu, resah, takut. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan. Jari-jemari yang lalu ditangkup oleh lengan Kuroo yang lebih besar, kemudian dibawa mendekat lantas dikecup penuh sayang. Akaashi tidak mengerti.

"Apakah ini harus?"

Pertanyaan itu diucapkan gamang. Kuroo mengangguk lembut. "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah perpisahan ini. Tapi kita harus. Aku akan kembali ketika sudah waktunya."

 _Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa perpisahan menjadi suatu keharusan._

Akaashi bukan lelaki emosional, ia nyaris tidak memiliki emosi; bahkan jika itu kesedihan. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah terluka, ia selalu menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, sekarang ini, yang demikian itu sungguh mustahil dilakukan. Akaashi tidak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Kuroo menghapus air mata itu tanpa keraguan, terus menghapus, terus … hingga Akaashi tidak paham mengapa Kuroo membuatnya menangis dan mengapa tangisan itu harus dihentikan oleh orang yang sama.

"Jangan menangis, Keiji."

Akaashi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kuroo. Ia ingin menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia benamkan wajah di antara ceruk leher Kuroo, masih dengan mata yang basah. Kuroo mengusap-usap punggungnya. Akaashi semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan.

"Ini yang terakhir, Tetsuro-san."

"Ya, ini yang terakhir."

Permainan yang terasa lambat. Kecupan demi kecupan. Erangan tertahan. Akaashi tak bisa menahannya—segenap pertahanan runtuh hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Kuroo. Ia akan terus mengingat apa saja yang terjadi malam ini; luka dan penyatuan yang biru. Sebab, esok pagi, tak lagi ia temui sosok Kuroo di samping tempat tidurnya. Tidak pula di hari-hari berikutnya. Ranjang besar itu kehilangan seseorang yang seharusnya mengisi sebagian tempatnya.

Dalam hitungan hari yang melaju lambat, Akaashi bertanya-tanya:

 _Kapan kau akan pulang, Tetsuro-san?_

Dan pertanyaan itu, selalu, selalu diakhiri kenyataan pahit yang sama.

 _Ataukah kau sudah memiliki tempat lain untuk pulang selain kepadaku._

Tentu, tentu saja. Sebab itu Kuroo bosan padanya.[]

* * *

 **10:54 PM – 26 March 2017**


End file.
